Love Bug
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Grissom and Catherine enjoy a fun evening at home...yes there is SMUT


**This is my first Grillows fic, so be nice LOL...it was written after I got a request from Andry and Catherine on AAM, so this one's for you two :)**

**this fic is also for StarbucksTink who sooo generously let me use her idea! you can read her fic here, it's really good: .net/s/5500253/1/Lizard**

**thank you Andry for being my BETA again, much appreciated :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I own NOTHING**

* * *

Catherine sighed as she dropped her bag at the door. She hated working while her husband was at home.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled jokingly. She had been working for almost thirty-six hours, with only a few hours of napping on the couch in her office, she was exhausted and more than ready to get some sleep.

"Welcome home, stranger." Grissom said as she walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed and Catherine placed her head against his shoulder.

"M'tired." She said.

"Too tired to eat? I ordered dinner." He smiled.

"I guess I can eat." Catherine smiled as she sat down. Her eyes filled with tears as Grissom placed her favourite in front of her.

"Catherine, are you crying?" He asked with a smile as he sat down beside her at the table.

"I'm overtired, okay?" She almost sobbed. They ate in silence, Catherine occasionally sighing.

"You go shower and I'll do the dishes." Gil offered. The redhead smiled and kissed her husband.

"Thank you." She whispered as she made her way to the shower. She stripped from her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and stepped under the stream of hot water. She let the hot water untangle the knots she had in her shoulders and back and washed the stress from her hair. She was looking forward to lying in bed and falling asleep in her husband's arms. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into the bedroom. Grissom was sitting on the bed, in his boxers, reading.

"Were you waiting for me?" She smiled.

"Of course!" He smiled as he pulled the covers up on her side of the bed.

"Can I sleep naked?" She asked. "I don't feel like dressing." She added. Gil nodded. Catherine dropped her towel and laid in bed on her stomach.

"Can you massage my back?" Catherine asked. She hated being the bitchy demanding wife, but that long shift had tired her out.

"Of course I can." Grissom said. He pulled out the bottle of warming massage gel from the night stand, put a little bit on his hands and began rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"That feels nice." Catherine moaned in her pillow as Grissom lowered his hands. He could feel every knot in her back. Gil knew the job could be stressful and felt bad for leaving Catherine in charge, seeing what it did to her. He slid his hand down her back and gave her ass a gentle squeeze before massaging her lower back.

"Gil, what's poking me?" She asked a few minutes later, with a slight giggle in her voice. Grissom had hoped she wouldn't feel his hardened shaft against her thigh.

"Sorry, Catherine, you know what massaging you does to me." He said, slightly embarrassed. He knew she was tired and didn't want to ask her for sex. Catherine turned to prop herself up on her elbow. He looked at her naked form on their bed and realised she wasn't helping the situation. She looked at Grissom with a grin.

"And you know what over thirty-six hours without you does to me." She said seductively as one of her hands slid into his boxers.

"Okay," he said as Catherine's hand wrapped around his shaft and began moving up and down.

"Let's make a deal. After this, I get to sleep." Catherine smiled. "All day." She clarified. Gil nodded and Catherine sat up in bed. Grissom gently pulled Catherine's hand off his cock and pulled off his boxers. He got back onto the bed and crawled between her legs. Catherine placed her hands on Grissom's cheeks and pulled his face down so that their lips could meet. There was something about kissing Gil Grissom that Catherine had never felt when she had kissed other guys. She loved the feeling of his strong hands on her shoulders and, of course, the size of her manhood against her thigh. While they were kissing, Grissom felt Catherine pushing against him. He smiled as Catherine flipped him over and straddled his waist.

"I'm in control this time." She said pinning Gil's hands over his head. He smiled to show her he wouldn't be objecting. For someone who was exhausted a few minutes ago, Catherine sure wasn't acting like it. She lowered her lips to Grissom's neck and then continued going lower and lower. She stopped at his belly button and looked up at him as she crawled up again, her breasts rubbing against Gil's chest. Catherine plunged her eyes in Gil's as she lowered herself onto his cock. She smiled as she began moving her hips. Their breathing synchronized and the two simply got lost in the moment. Catherine was moving to a steady rhythm, Grissom's hands firmly on her ass, as if he was afraid to let her go. Catherine's moans were getting louder and her hips were moving faster, Grissom's indication that she was nearing her climax. He placed his hands on her back and flipped her over.

"What the hell?" She asked quickly before moaning again as Grissom placed his hand on her breast. She lifted one of her knee to rest it on his hip, allowing him to slide deeper into her. With every thrust, Grissom would squeeze Catherine's breasts. His kisses were all over her neck, chest and breasts.

"Oh, God! Gil!" Catherine moaned loudly as her body began to tremble.

"Show me Catherine." Gil whispered almost pounding into his wife, "show me how much you love me." He added kissing Catherine's chest. The redhead's back arched and her fingers lightly dug into his shoulders. Grissom watched as Catherine's lips parted and she ran her tongue over her teeth. Her eyes closed and he felt her walls close on his dick, she was approaching her end. A few more thrusts and Catherine tilted her head back. Her eyes flew open, her lips parted again and a loud gasp escaped her throat. The redhead's warm juices showered his cock.

"Now, you… you show me." She said looking up at him. Grissom smiled and gave a few more thrusts, enticing moans from Catherine. She smiled at Gil as his release came. Catherine could always tell, he always tensed up a little before and then his entire body seemed to relax on top of her.

"I love you." Catherine whispered softly in Gil's ear. He replied with a small moan and entangled his fingers in her fiery locks. The two laid in silence, listening to each other's breathing. Grissom slid his hands to Catherine's back and flipped them over so she would be on his chest. He loved feeling her breasts pressed against him. Catherine placed her hands on his cheeks and began kissing him. He slid both hands to the small of her back. She felt one of Grissom's hands leave her back, but ignored whatever he was doing. The redhead suddenly felt something crawling on her back. She pondered for a minute but then it stopped so she concentrated on the kiss again. A few minutes later, the feeling of something crawling returned, that was when a suspicion crossed her mind, one she hoped was wrong.

"Gil?" Catherine said as she broke the kiss.

"Hm?" He asked looking at her. Catherine took a deep breath; he could see there was something wrong with her.

"If that is your God damn tarantula crawling up my back…" Catherine began. She stopped mid sentence seeing the look in his eyes. The expression on Catherine's face shifted from anger to pure horror. "EEK! Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!" She said quickly, trying to not move in the fear of getting bitten.

"Stevie's not gonna hurt you." Grissom said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care." She yelled, "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" She kept yelling, her voice a few octaves higher than usual. Grissom laughed and extended his hand, resting it on Catherine's back. The redhead felt the tiny little legs climb off her back. As soon as Grissom's hand left her back, the redhead jumped off the bed and almost started doing a crazy dance.

"Relax Catherine, he's in my hand now." Grissom said showing her the immense spider now crawling on his arm. The redhead pictured the thing crawling on her back only minutes earlier.

"God!" Catherine said as a ripple of disgust went through her body again. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door shut. Grissom shook his head as he heard the water running, she was going to shower. He got out of bed and placed the spider back in its aquarium. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door. He smiled as he watched Catherine standing still underneath the stream of warm water. The bathroom was filled with steam, which meant that she was taking a hot shower. He watched as a chill went through her body again.

"Catherine, I'm sorry." Grissom finally said walking up to the shower.

"You… stay away… from me." Catherine said putting a hand up.

"Catherine…" He began, putting his hands on her hips.

"Fuck off, Grissom." She snapped. Gil saw the anger in her blue eyes and backed up. He leaned against the counter and watched her. She was visibly angry. He should have knows better than to do something like that to her, especially after such a long shift. He watched her scrub her back furiously, trying to get anything the spider might have left behind. He saw the look on her face soften up. She turned to look at him, standing against the counter.

"Wanna join me?" She asked with a small sigh. Gil smiled and stepped into the shower, behind her. Catherine moved aside to let Grissom under the stream of hot water. She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled as he spat out the water that fell into his face. Grissom pulled Catherine against him and kissed her lips. Catherine moaned and slid her hands down Grissom's back. Catherine felt Gil's shaft stand to attention as they kissed and smiled. Then, suddenly, he stopped kissing and looked into her eyes. He slid both hands down to her hips, turned her around and bent her forward. Catherine knew exactly was Gil was doing. It wasn't something they did often, but from time to time, he loved doing this. Catherine decided to let him take control. She smiled as Gil ran both his hands from her shoulders, down her back and over her butt. He used his knee to spread her legs apart and gently pushed on her lower back with his hand, forcing her to arch it. Catherine's heart began pounding in her chest when she felt Grissom's hands grip her hips. In this position, she couldn't see what he was doing and she loved the anticipation. Catherine moaned as she felt Grissom slowly entering her. Before he could began moving, Catherine pushed her hips back, moving for him.

"Impatient much?" Grissom laughed.

"Shut up and fuck me." Catherine said glancing at him over her shoulder. Grissom laughed and, while his fingers dug into Catherine's hip, he began thrusting in and out of her. Catherine placed both hands against the wall in front of her to steady herself. Grissom tightened his grip on Catherine's hips and start thrusting harder and deeper. He knew this time they would reach their end faster, Catherine was already warmed up. The stream of hot water was pelting both their bodies as their moans and gasps grew stronger and louder.

"Harder, Gil, harder." Catherine moaned. Grissom obeyed as best as he could and Catherine quieted down. Grissom felt the muscles in Catherine's body tighten again, he couldn't see her face though he knew she was close… but he was, too.

"We're gonna do this together, Catherine." Grissom told her. The redhead nodded and tried her best to hold off her release. Grissom continued thrusting, Catherine occasionally moving her hips back to meet his thrusts. He noticed that Catherine was unusually quiet and her legs began shaking.

"Grissom, I can't hold it anymore." Catherine moaned.

"Let it go." Grissom said softly. The moan that came out of Catherine's lips was one Grissom didn't hear often, one of immense satisfaction. He always satisfied her, but he knew he had done everything right when Catherine moaned as such. Her body's nectar showered Grissom's cock and seconds later, he groaned as he released his seed into her. Grissom hold onto Catherine and slid out of her. The redhead's knee buckled and she slid to the floor of the shower. Grissom stepped out and crouched to Catherine's height.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Want me to carry you to bed?" he asked. Catherine nodded again. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Catherine's small body trembled as her arms wrapped around his neck. He hated to admit it, but he was still trembling, too. Grissom softly placed Catherine on the bed and crawled over her. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly. Catherine usually hated to spoon, but this time she settled herself against Gil and held his arms around her.

"I love you." Catherine said as the exhaustion began to overcome her.

"I love you, too, my dearest Catherine." Gil whispered in his hear.

"Imma sleep now and we can talk tomorrow." Catherine mumbled as she began to drift off.

"Okay," Grissom said kissing her ear.

"And Gil?" She mumbled again.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"You ever put that spider on me again, I will kill you." Catherine mumbled as she fell asleep. Grissom laughed at the redhead's comment. He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes. There was nothing he loved more than sleeping next to Catherine Willows.

* * *

**lemme know what you think :) please review**

**Kate xoxox**


End file.
